L. J. Smith
L. J. Smith (Lisa Jane Smith) is the author of a number of best-selling books and series, and her writing has spawned two television series and been translated into over thirty-five languages. She lives in the Bay Area of northern California, USA, but she gets her best ideas watching deer in the backyard of a small cabin in Inverness or walking on the rocky beaches that surround that area. She enjoys movies and music, and often listens to her favorite songs as she writes. She loves to hear from readers at info@ljanesmith.net, and to hold book-related contests on her website, www.ljanesmith.net. She reads all her email and Guestbook entries and even answers whenever she can. Early Life Smith is secretive about her age, but multiple sources list her birthdate as September 4, 1958 in Fort Lauderdale, Florida. She was raised in Anaheim, California, where she attended Juliette Low Elementary School and Serrano Elementary, followed by Cerro Villa Junior High School and Villa Park High School. Before going to college, she moved to Goring-on-Thames, United Kingdom. She attended Mills College for one year, then the University of California, Santa Barbara, where she graduated with degrees in English and Physiological Psychology. At the University of San Francisco she obtained a Masters Degree in Education and Regular and Special Education. Smith began her career as an elementary school teacher, but left after 3 years to pursue writing. She lives in Danville, California. The character Meredith Sulez, of The Vampire Diaries series, is inspired by her niece of the same name. She chose the setting of The Vampire Diaries in Virginia because she has family that resides there and was inspired by the small towns and lifestyles. Booklist Wildworld *''The Night of the Solstice'' - 1987 *''Heart of Valor'' - 1990 *''Mirrors of Heaven'' - TBA The Vampire Diaries Original Series *''The Awakening'' - 1991 *''The Struggle'' - 1991 *''The Fury'' - 1991 *''Dark Reunion'' (Also published as The Reunion in the UK) - 1992 The Return Series *''Nightfall'' - 2009 *''Shadow Souls'' - 2010 *''Midnight'' - 2011 Short Stories *''Matt and Elena - First Date'' *''Matt and Elena - Tenth Date: On Wickery Pond'' *''An Untold Tale: Elena's Christmas'' *''After Hours'' The Secret Circle *''The Initiation'' - 1992 *''The Captive'' - 1992 *''The Power'' - 1992 The Forbidden Game *''The Hunter'' - 1994 *''The Chase'' - 1994 *''The Kill'' - 1994 *''Rematch'' - TBA Dark Visions *''The Strange Power'' - 1994 *''The Possessed'' - 1995 *''The Passion'' - 1995 *''Blindsight'' - TBA Night World *''Secret Vampire'' - 1996 *''Daughters of Darkness'' - 1996 *''Spellbinder'' (Also published as Enchantress in the UK) - 1996 *''Dark Angel'' - 1996 *''The Chosen'' - 1997 *''Soulmate'' - 1997 *''Huntress'' - 1997 *''Black Dawn'' - 1997 *''Witchlight'' - 1997 *''Strange Fate'' - TBA In 2008, the nine books were reprinted into three omnibus volume, with the preview of Strange Fate at the third omnibus. Short Stories *''Thicker Than Water'' *''Ash and Mary-Lynnette: Those Who Favor Fire'' *''Jez and Morgead's Night Out'' Novels *''Eternity: A Vampire Love Story'' - TBA *''The Last Lullaby'' - TBA Trivia *The Soulmate Principle is a concept found in three of L. J. Smith's works: The Vampire Diaries, The Secret Circle and Night World. **Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore - The Vampire Diaries **Cassie Blake and Adam Conant - The Secret Circle **Cassie Blake, Adam Conant and Scarlett Palmer - The Secret Circle **Poppy North and James Rasmussen - Night World **Mary-Lynnette Carter and Ash Redfern - Night World **Thea Harman and Eric Ross - Night World **Gillian Lennox and David Blackburn - Night World **Rashel Jordan and John Quinn - Night World **Hannah Snow and Thierry Descouedres - Night World **Jezebel Redfern and Morgead Blackthorn - Night World **Maggie Neely and Delos Redfern - Night World **Raksha Keller and Galen Drache - Night World **Sarah Strange, Kierlan Drache and Mal Harman - Night World *Due to undisclosed reasons, L. J. Smith was fired from Alloy Entertainment Inc. and will no longer write The Vampire Diaries and The Secret Circle, which is now in the hands of an anonymous ghostwriter. External Links *L. J. Smith at Wikipedia *L. J. Smith's Official Website * L. J. Smith at Goodreads Category:Miscellaneous